Feel So Close
by xKyliie
Summary: Elena is in high school, she just met her new English teacher Damon Salvatore. She finds him handsome and intresting, when she becomes closer to him she also finds him mysterious, what is he hiding? Also, whom is his mysterious brother Stefan? / Rated M for sexual content later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Dear Diary

Hello, Thank you for reading my fanfiction about Damon - Elena.  
I loved writing the first chapter, let me know what you think about it.

Have fun lovely's.

* * *

Chapter one: Dear Diary.

_For over a century, I`ve lived in secret. Hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I'm a vampire and this is my story._

* * *

'Dear Diary: Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say, 'I'm fine. Thank you. Yes. Much better.' I will no longer be the girl who lost her first love. I will start fresh. Be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.'

I washed my face and placed my hands on the sink. I let out a deep sigh when I looked at myself. My brown eyes shined in the light of the sun coming through the window. My deep brown hair was a bit curly from yesterday's funeral.

Matt's funeral was beautiful, people said beautiful things. I loved Matt for 3 years. We started dating at freshman year of high school. We've been friends long before that, like kindergarten time. It was like it was planned for us to happen.

He had this blond hair and these bright blue eyes and his smile… my god, it was just perfect. Many girls in our school had a crush on him and we're kind of jealous of me. I didn't care because he liked me and he didn't have eyes for any other girl.

Even though, don't get me wrong, I loved Matt but sometimes our relationship was a bit plain for me. I always felt like something was missing but I didn't feel like letting go off him just for that. His heart was in the right place and he loved me a lot too.

It made me kind of sad to think about the first day of school without him. He died in a car crash when driving from my house to his home. I blame myself for his dead. Bonnie, my best friend, keeps telling me that I couldn't prevent it from happening anyway. Her grandmother keeps telling her these witch stories that she could be psychic and that things are just set for the future to happen. It's kind of hard to believe though.

After I brushed my hair and putted it in a ponytail, I grabbed my skinny jeans and grey shirt and started to get dressed. I heard my brother Jeremy shout to my aunt Jenna, something about drugs or booze again. I pouted my lips wondering what kind of trouble he got himself into this time.

I packed my cheer leading outfit, wondering if I would be able to keep up since I haven't been at school for a week. You know, dealing with everything… So this was my first day since summer break.

I walked downstairs, all most running up to Jeremy. I frowned at him when I heard the irritation in his voice. "Watch out Elena." He walked in a quick pace past me and slammed the door behind him. I walked into the kitchen seeing my aunt Jenna with her hands in her hair sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Jenna" I said while pouring some coffee. "Not so good, what's up with your brother lately?" she looked up to me when I placed a cup of coffee before her. I sat down next to her sipping my own. "Ah, well you know… teen hormones?" She huffed. I patted her back gently knowing Jeremy was giving her a rough time. "I made you some sandwiches" I grabbed the plate from the counter and put them in a plastic bag to take them with me. "It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." She smiled and nodded, understanding me.

"How are you today?" I flinched, knowing this question would come. "I'm fine, thank you." She frowned at me like I was telling her some sort of lie. "You sure?" I saw the concern in her eyes when I turned to her. "Yes, much better" her eyes soften. I hope I convinced her.

Bonnie picked me up for school, we talked about the funeral and the time passed by quickly.

Meeting up at the lockers in school Caroline came to us. She's also my best friend and I she couldn't be at the funeral yesterday because she was out of town with her mother. Not that everybody was there anyway. Only half of the class got there even though everybody was invited. At least I wasn't the only one missing a day or two or for me a week.

She walked towards me and squeezed me into a tight hug. "Elena, how are you feeling?" she turned to Bonnie. "Is she okay?" she asked Bonnie. I frowned and smiled. "Caroline I'm right here." She turned to me with this sad face. "And yes, I'm fine, much better." She nodded and went on with her happy daily routine. "Well, I hope I'll see you at cheer leading practice today?" She bumped up and down full of excitement. This was Caroline though, known for being the perky, happy blonde.

When I wanted to reply she was already gone. Dancing through the hallways. Bonnie let out a giggle and placed my arm with hers. "Have you heard? We have this new hot teacher for English." I smiled at her, knowing that it didn't really interest me I was still curious.

When we reached our class I walked in and found myself a seat. The teacher hasn't arrived yet and all I knew his name was 'Salvatore'. I huffed. What kind of lousy last name was that?

I grabbed my books and spread them on the table. "Good morning class".

I looked up and all I saw was the back of a handsome figure. I saw shiny, raven black hair, which was cut in a short manly look. I could see his muscular back and arms. Since it was summer he was wearing this simple short sleeved, black t-shirt. I was tracing his neck to his biceps and then to his lower back, where his jeans was falling softly on his hips.

When he turned around I looked directly into his icy blue eyes. They we're mesmerizing and very stunning. I felt warmth tracing up my cheeks. I quickly glanced at Bonnie who was nodding and smiling at me. She spelled with her lips; H O T and I smiled at her and shake my head. I must say, he was very good looking.

There was a smile on his face like one I never seen before. It was more like a combination of a sexy grin and a handsome smile and his eyes smiled along with his lips. He couldn't be a teacher... at least not to teach English… I could think of better things to let him teach me.

"My name is Damon Salvatore, you're new English teacher. I already introduced myself yesterday to some of you, but since half of you weren't here I thought I'll do it again." His smile became a little more serious. I guess he took his job more serious then I took it for.

"So let's start with an introduction, shall we?" and there was his grin again. He took a list from his desk and let his eyes glide over the class. "Caroline Forbes". I took a look at Caroline whom was waving her hand in the air like a 14 year old school girl. She stood up and there was this huge smile on her face, I could see she was up to no good.

I let out a sigh and looked back to Damon whom was enjoying this a little too much. "Well, miss Forbes, tell me a little about yourself" He gave her a smile."Well, my name is Caroline, I'm 18 years old, president of the student counsel, future Miss mystic falls of 2014" She threw a wink after that sentence. She was definitely flirting with him.

"Well that's interesting" He said, but it didn't seem really seem like he was interested at all.

"Anything else?" He asked her. "Well, actually yes, How old are you Da-"He coughed like a warning, "mister Salvatore" She said quickly. "Well, "he laughed a bit, he knew what she was up too all along. This probably wasn't the first time that this happened for him. I mean, more girls with high school hormones must have asked him that. "Not that it's any of your business, I'm 26."

26? So a 7 years gap, almost 6, even though I don't know his birthday.

Why was I even thinking about that? It shouldn't concern me in any way since it was none of my business and I had no intention of dating my teacher or what so ever. I looked at him.

Damn he is so hot… I'm not a saint but not a sinner either. Keep your thoughts together Elena.

"Anything else Miss Forbes?" He asked her politely. I looked at Caroline, still standing there with a grin on her face. "Did you ever date a student?" She asked without any hesitation. "Well Miss Forbes, I think that's enough for today with the questions, don't you think?" He smiled at her; I could see the irritation on his face. I couldn't imagine how he must feel. Assaulted? Or maybe even flattered?. Caroline sat down and Damon went on with his list.

"Bonnie Bennett?" Bonnie stood up and smiled at him. "Well Miss Bennett, Introduce yourself please" she nodded. "Well, I'm Bonnie, currently 18 years old, I live with my mom, dad and grand mom, ehm… there really isn't much to tell, I live a boring life." She joked. "Tell him how you are a witch Bonnie" Caroline shouted through class.

"Miss Forbes, please keep it quiet while others talk" He warned Caroline, again….

Well Damon, you don't know what you're up to yet then if you think she talks too much already. "A witch Miss Bennett?" Bonnie was looking at her feet. "It's nothing" and she sat down.

"Okay, well let's continue then, Hm… Matt Donovan?" I heard some mumbling through the class. I looked around, some people we're looking at me and whispering. I stood up and they all went silence. Damon looked at me confused, he raised his eyebrows. "Ehm, Miss -?" I looked at him confused, not knowing what I was doing. "Gilbert." I said quietly. "Well Miss Gilbert, you're not Matt Donovan and I didn't call your name." I nodded, understanding his confusion, seems like he wasn't well informed.

"I'm – I – "I started, what did I actually wanted to say? "Miss Gilbert, if you have something to say please do so." I looked at him, he was a bit angry. Jeez, this man sounds dominating.

"Matt Donavon is the person they had the funeral from yesterday" I heard Caroline say behind me. I nodded and sat down in my chair quietly. Felt every eye staring at me. "Well Miss Forbes, you spoke again before you we're allowed to, but since Miss Gilbert wasn't saying much I'll let it go." I think he hated me already.

"Well Elena isn't very much of a talker" Caroline said, I felt irritated. Who was she to say that about me? Okay, yes, I wasn't very talk active about the whole Matt accident. But that was only because my guilt was coming up when I talked about it. She didn't have to rub it in.

"It's not like people giving me a choice" I mumbled. I knew well enough they heard me and I just didn't care. They we're all seeing me as some special case, some sort of victim. Of course I was hurt, but they didn't have to stare and gossip about me.

"And why is that Miss Gilbert?" I looked up to Damon, whom was now standing in front of my desk. His eyes we're piercing into mine, and I felt some jolt or sparkle when he frowned. He looked so good, and none of it was mine to grab. Couldn't he just take me right now on this desk? "Well- Since I can all feel them stare at me and I can hear them whisper"

The class became quiet and Damon smiled at me. "Well, Miss Gilbert, maybe you can explain to me why they all doing that" I blushed, he was so close, I can smell his after shave, even his scent is perfect. "Well, because they think I'm some sort of charity case since I am- was, Matt's girlfriend."

He nodded. "Well, now I finally understand, thank you Miss Gilbert, and I'm sorry for your loss" He placed his hand gently on mine and the jolt I felt before was much heavier, my breathing became heavier and I felt my heart skip a beat. My heart fluttered, I never felt this way before, I was so attracted to him.

His hand was gone before I even blinked once, but I still felt a warm spot where his hand has been. He continued with the rest of the class to do their introduction. When the ball rang we all stood up and got our bags.

"Miss Gilbert?" I turned around to face Damon whom was sitting at the edge of his desk. "Yes Mister Salvatore?" "Can you stay for a second; I'd like to have a word with you." I nodded and told Bonnie and Caroline to go ahead.

I closed the door when everybody left. He stood up and took a step towards me, not too close. "Elena, you must been having a rough time, since the funeral was only yesterday why don't you take a few days off?" I frowned, did I gave him the impression that I couldn't handle it? "I don't see why" I said softly but a bit annoyed.

He frowned. "Well, since you almost choked today in class, I thought it might be a good idea." "Choked?" I crossed my arms. What is he thinking? "Well, you kind of did, I don't mean to be rude, but no words came out." He smiled; maybe he didn't mean it so bold as he said it.

I sighed. "Look Dam- Mister Salvatore, I don't mean to be rude but, I feel okay. Yes, I lost a dear friend, but everyone did. Just because he was my boyfriend doesn't mean I need to be treated differently." He nodded.

"I understand Elena; you just seemed a bit… well how do you put it? Damaged…" I snored. "Damaged?" He laughed. "Okay, maybe that didn't come out right, the point is Elena, don't be afraid to ask for anything." I nodded. "Thank you mister Salvatore." He smiled. "Okay, good, now we got that settled, enjoy your day Elena" He winked at me and I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I turned around on my heels and walked out of the door.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I tried to keep up with cheerleading practice but got placed in the back by Caroline, I couldn't do it maybe I should consider to quit, you know, find a new hobby...

Caroline was throwing a welcome back party for Taylor Lockwood whom has studied abroad. We we're meeting at our local cafe named The Grill after dinner. So that all the girls had time to change their clothes and do their makeup. I was just glad I could eat at home and didn't have to spend money on it.

When I got home Jenna was already back, cooking us some macaroni. Thought Jeremy wasn't probably going to come down since he was with a girl named Anna. He brings girls home a lot lately… And sometimes I can hear them like… doing it. Gross!

Trust me; you don't want to hear your brother having sex with some random girls. He also was with Vicki, Matt's sister, which was even worse. Matt calling me where his sister was and I just had to say, she's doing something with my little brother…

I shook my head and placed myself at the table to eat my macaroni. Jenna was a great cook, she wasn't really much like my mom was, but still, she did her best.

After dinner, which my brother didn't join once again, I went upstairs to curl my hair and put on some natural looking makeup. I changed my shirt into a purple waterfall top and let my curly hair hang lose. I looked at myself in the mirror in the bedroom, "Well this just has to do."

**Damon POV: **

Her eyes we're so mesmerizing, she had this fierce look like Katherine had. She reminded me off her somehow, only Katherine was different, Elena seemed sweet, caring about others and most of all; I was more attracted to her then I ever was for Katherine.

My thoughts we're broken by some high school kids that came in. I was sitting at this old looking cafe, named The Grill. I had a rough day at my job, so I decided to get myself a drink and since this was the only place that looked a bit descent, since the last time I came here in the 80's, I decided to go in for some whiskey. At least that would stop my cravings about little Elena Gilbert.

"Oh my god, Mister Salvatore" I turned around to face the perky blonde named Caroline Forbes. I sighed in my head. She was the noisy one. "Oh hello Miss Forbes." I faced back to the bar sipping my drink. "I didn't know you we're the drinking type" she sat down in the chair next to me, not even asking if it is taken.

I turned to her, sighed. "Caroline, you and me is not going to happen" She raised her brow and opened her mouth to protest. "Please leave" I asked her while compelling her. "Oh my god, I totally forgot about my friends, I'll talk to you later." She replied and stood up. I nodded "Well, oh my god indeed." I said while facing back and hoping she left already.

It became more crowded and It seemed like a lot of Caroline's friends we're coming in. I was wondering with how many she slept with. I could hear them gossip about Elena, how she reacted in class this morning.

Then I heard her voice. "Hey guys" I turned around and saw her hugging Bonnie Bennett. She looked so pretty, I mean she always did, but she really made some effort. With her curls she looked even more like Katherine. She's is a dead ringer from her.

I faced back to the bar, I didn't want to get my job in trouble. I've been living my life for 150 years with drinking and doing the vampire stuff, I decided to become a teacher and better my life. And no, that doesn't mean I'm a saint. I still enjoy woman and make slight comments, but that's just who I am. I'm just a Salvatore as played in my head as I smirked to myself.

"Can I have a diet coke please?" I turned my face to the left and saw her standing at the bar. She faced me and smiled. "Hello Mister Salvatore" I nodded politely and raised my glass to her. "You know you can say Damon out of classes" She nodded. "Damon it is then" her smile became even wider and I just wanted to touch her already.

"So what's bringing you here Damon?" I smiled. "You know, the booze, the night life." She frowned a bit. Okay maybe I didn't handle that too well, she still thinks I'm the nice teacher of course. "Okay, well, have yourself a great evening Damon" she grabbed her drink and walked back to her friends.

When she reached them I saw her looking back at me. She didn't smile or show any emotion, but her eyes spoke a million words, she was curious about me, the same I was about her. Though, if she found out I'm a vampire she would kill me. Not literally of course, I mean, she probably haven't staked someone before. Or set somebody on fire... I hope.

I raised my glass to her and gave her a cocky smile. Her cheeks became a bit red and she turned around.

Well this is going to be fun. 

* * *

I know I had fun, /smirksmirk  
please leave me a review, love to hear your thoughts dearies.


	2. Chapter 2 - Blood Brothers

**Hello guys, Second chapter is up.  
Hope you enjoyed the last one, leave me a review please.  
I love to hear other people's thoughts.  
They like tiny secrets to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Blood Brothers  
**_  
'The bad things stay with you. They follow you. You can't escape them, as much as you want.'_

* * *

**Elena POV:**

His cocky grin made me blush, I don't know why I'm so curious about him, he does seem like somebody who has something to hide. He's a mystery to me and I guess that attracts me about him as well.

I turned around to face Bonnie whom was talking to Taylor about the school he went. Seemed like there we're a lot of hot girls there and that he had an affair with a teacher. My god, how can people sink so low? I took a quick peek at Damon whom was sitting there alone.

Why in the world would you want to have sex with your teacher. I asked myself. I glanced of to the bar again, Damon was gone. He probably went out for the booze and the nightlife or something... I couldn't care less though.

I faced back to the group again. Taylor came in front of me. "Hey you" I said while I gave him a quick hug. "Hey Elena, how have you been?" I smiled. "I'm fine really" he smiled and nodded, he was one of the persons that didn't ask too much about Matt, even though he was one of his friends too.

The night went on pretty fast, we talked, even danced a bit and laughed alot and after that we all went our separate ways. When I came home Aunt Jenna wasn't there yet, I decided to just go up to my room and take a quick shower.

I tied my curls up in a big knot and wiped off the makeup. The shower felt great, the hot water made me feel relaxed. I dried myself off and put on my pj's. It was a hot pants from cotton and some tank top I found in my drawer.

I sat down in my window and opened it a bit. I breathed the fresh air in and grabbed my diary underneath the pillows. I started writing.

_Dear diary;_

_I made it through the day. I must have said " I'm fine, thanks " at least 37 times, and I didn't mean it once. And no one noticed. When someone asks " how are you? " they really don't want an answer. _

I looked out of the window and saw a shadow in the dark. It was like somebody was standing there and watching me. I must have gone crazy... Of course nobody would do that. Right?

I rested my head back against the cold wall. "I think that I'm getting paranoia" I smiled at myself, of course Elena, maybe you just need some sleep. I putted my diary down and crawled in bed. Another day tomorrow.

**Damon POV:**

I went back to the boarding house, I house I called myself home along time. A relative of my lived there now; Zach Salvatore. He isn't a vampire and he finds it really hard to be near one or to even accept me.

When I reached the boarding house he wasn't home, I went straight to my room. When I entered there was somebody sitting in my chair. From the back I could instantly see who he was. "Hello brother" I said with a smile on my face.

He stood up and faced me. "Damon" he said nodding at me. "Your hair is different, I like it" I said while I poured myself a drink. "Want some?" I raised my glass to him. "Oh yes please" I raised my brow. He wasn't the drinking type at all.

I poured him some and gave it to him. "Tell me, when is the last time you had something stronger then a squirrel?" I asked him with a grin. He smiled. "Let me think" He counted on his fingers. This could take us back to 2 years or longer. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5-, no wait I believe it's 4." I frowned. "4 years? that's a long time brother" I took a sip from my drink. "No actually, 4 hours" He replied throwing his drink back.

"4 hours?" I was confused... he's the that only drinks animal blood. You see, he has some sort of diet, he believes that drinking from humans is wrong. Of course I think it's total bullshit since you can just compel them to forget. But anyway, he drinks from animals. It makes him less strong, but it makes him more like a human then it makes me. At least that's he believes.

"Yes, since I lived on and off everywhere, I thought it was time I would drank from humans" I walked towards him and grabbed his face. "You turned your humanity off?" He nodded.  
"So what brought you back to Mystic Falls?" He asked while walking around my room. "Just, to better my life, or something I guess" He frowned and looked at me. "You?" I grinned. "Yeah, it sounds a bit ridiculous" I had to admit it did.

I drank back my whiskey. "Now if you don't mind I have classes tomorrow" He nodded. "You know what I decided to do?" This was going to be good. "I decided to join the school as student to see what took you back to this place, goodnight Damon" and he was gone.

I sat down on my bed. He's going to see Elena. I spend months to see if Elena wasn't Katherine. If he sees her he's probably going to think she's Katherine. I shot back another drink quickly and decided to go to bed.

**Elena POV:**

I woke up by the sun shining in my room. I forgot to close the window last night so it was hot in in my room now, since it was middle of summer. I stretched myself out and felt my aching muscles from cheer leading practice. Maybe I should have practiced a bit this summer...

I ate breakfast, again without Jeremy, packed my bag and went to school. Bonnie was so kind to pick me up and gave me a lift.

When we reached school I saw Jeremy standing with some kids near his class room, he was walking a bit weird. Seemed like he was stoned already. I said goodbye to Bonnie and quickly walked after my brother.

I got a hold of his arm before he went inside and pulled him back, the bell rang and everybody went inside. "Jeremy what are you doing" I grabbed his face. "Elena, what are you doing?!" He tried to look away. "Great, second week of school and you're already stoned" I folded my arms. "It's really none of your business" He said trying to pass me. I blocked his way.

"Do what ever you want Jer, but I'll be here to bust your ass every time, you got that?" I searched for his eyes but he just looked away. "What ever" He replied and walked past me in class.  
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I walked to my class. When I went past the corner I bumped into something and fell on the ground. "Ouch".

I looked up and saw this handsome boy, he had blond hair, a strong jaw line and forrest green eyes mixed with some grey, he's stunning. "Katherine?" he looked at me with a questionable face. "Ehm, what?" I stood up and grabbed my bag from the floor.

He just stood there with confusion. "Ehm, I'm Elena Gilbert. You are...?" He frowned. "Stefan" I smiled. "Well okay Stefan, I got to go to class so if you don't mind..." I walked past him to my class. He looked confused... "Kath- Elena" I turned around. "It's nice to meet you." He smiled and walked the other hallway in. I frowned and walked to class.

After 3 classes we had lunch break, then another 2 classes. When I entered English I couldn't help but staring at Damon. He was so handsome. The way he could smile, it's so seductive and handsome at the same time. I placed my hand under my chin and looked out of the window.

Wondering whom that Stefan kid was. He was different, I got a chilly feeling about him. His eyes we're cold, like he seen a ghost when he looked at me. It kind of terrified me.

When the ball rang I stood up quickly. I was tired and wanted to go home. I had enough of today already. I walked to the cemetery to visit my parents grave and to stop by Matt's also. My parents also died in a car accident. They drove off a bridge accidentally when I was younger. Somehow I survived and they didn't, they called it a miracle. I can't remember much of that night, it's all a bit of a blur. This happened 3 years ago.

I sat down near the gravestone of my mother and grabbed my diary.

_Dear Diary, I was wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it, pretend like it would all be okay. I had a plan, I wanted to change who I was, create a life with someone new, without the past, without the pain, someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you, they follow you, you can't escape them- as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in. Because you need it. I need it._

I still blame myself for Matt's death, I didn't tell anybody that he actually was driving home from me and that we had a fight. I feel so guilty, he wasn't thinking clear and I just let him drive home... He had everything planned out for us, he was talking about getting married, having kids, the job we would have and the house – etc. I couldn't imagine that, I when I told him that I wanted adventure and different stuff in my life he just got mad and left... He died with anger. Anger about my words...

"Elena" I dropped my diary and jumped up out of shock, my heart stopped for a second. I looked straight in the eyes of Damon. I sighed of relieve. "You know you shouldn't just appear out of nowhere in a cemetery" He smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, well.. not on purpose" I frowned, was he joking?

"Okay, and you happen to hang out at the cemetery?" I grabbed my bag and smiled at him. "No I have family here and I saw you, so I just came to say hi" I nodded and I felt kind of bad, tactless Elena... "Sorry, I didn't know." He grinned. "Of course you didn't, how should you have?" He grinned.

"Visiting Matt?" I nodded "Yes and my parents" I pointed at my parents grave stone. He nodded, "Came here for the same" he lost his parents too? "Your parents?" He nodded again. "Yes" My lips formed a small 'o', so we have things in common. "How long have they been gone?" I asked. "Seems like yesterday" That I understood "Same here" I replied.

My phone rang, it was Aunt Jenna, it was family night. "I got to go actually, I see you tomorrow" I smiled and walked pass him quickly, Jenna hates it when I'm late.

**Damon POV:**

I grabbed her diary from the ground. I opened it to the last page. What did she feel so bad about? I went after her, in vampire speed and stood still in front of her. She came to a stop and looked confused. "Damon, where did you get-" "Shortcut, you lost your diary" I handed it to her and she smiled. "Thank you" She reached out for it and her hand brushed mine.

I could smell her blood in her veins and I craved for her blood. "Damon" I saw Stefan standing behind Elena. Elena turned around to face him and smiled. "Stefan, right?" He smiled and nodded. "Yes, Elena" He smiled back with his smothering smile. Oh Stefan, I can do that better. I sighed. He met her already?

"Brother what are you doing here?" I gave him my cocky, mad face as Elena was turned with her back on me. "Brother?" She turned to me and I gave her half a smile. "Yes Stefan is my younger brother, he just joined our school, but I guess you've met him already" She nodded. "Yeah, I kind of bumped into him, and by the way, you looked very confused" She now turned back to Stefan.

"Yes actually, you look a lot like an ex girlfriend of mine" Oh really Stefan, you had to bring that up? How about tell her about the part that she's my ex girlfriend too? "So that's why you call me Katherine?" He nodded, there was an awkward silence after that.

"So brother what are you doing here?" He grinned "I was hungry, but I could ask you the same, what are you doing here?" Hungry? What did that suppose to mean? "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot...?" I said to him. He knew damn well what I was doing here. I'm not the stalking type, I actually did come to visit our parents.

Okay, yes, so I've been looking at Elena from her bedroom window last night. But that's just because I can't stay away from her. Elena turned to me and raised her brow. "I'm visiting our parents." I said quickly since she kind of looked irritated.

"Well Elena it was nice to see you again, I need to get some food" He turned around and just walked away like that. "Bye Stefan" She waved at him but he was already gone. She turned back to me. "So..." she started. I impatiently waited for her to say something first, because I couldn't.

"Can I trust you?" she blurted our of nowhere. I frowned. "Probably not" I responded. Nobody can trust me, I have like two faces, depends on the situation though. And why would she ask that of somebody she just met? She nodded, I could see that she was a bit discomfort. "What is it?" I asked, because I was a little concerned about the Elena before me.

"Did you ever feel like you did something wrong even though you know you couldn't prevent it from happening anyway?" I frowned. "Probably not, because if I do something wrong I always am the cause of it" I scoffed, this was the actual truth. "I see" she sighed.

"Elena, I just met you and you seem like a really good person. Maybe you should let the past in the past and just live on? Life doesn't last forever" Unless you're a vampire like me of course. But even we can be killed. Plus I taught myself that even vampire's have regrets and to just turn my emotions off, like I did many times before, isn't the answer.

She sighed again this time in defeat. "I guess you're right" I smirked "Don't worry you're pretty little head about so many things, do something different, let go of yourself, that's the only way you'll get through" She looked up to me and our eyes locked. "I guess you're right" she said, she looked at the ground and still looked desperate.

I advanced toward her and grabbed her chin to pull it up so she had to meet my eyes. "Elena, don't be such a downie" I knocked with my knuckles on her head and let go of her chin and took a step back. A bit too close there Damon. She pouted her lips, she looked kind of cute this way.

I pouted my lips back at her. "Damon" she whined. "Elena" I whined back. "Was that really necessary?" I smirked with victory "Not really" I simply said. Her phone rang again. "Oh shit, I really got to go." I nodded understanding. "Sleep tight Elena" I winked at her and she scoffed. "Bye Damon" She said casually and clearly not impressed.

And so we both went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3 - Vervain

**So chapter 3 is here, sorry took me some time. Also note that I don't have a beta reader, so there might be some weird sentences or typo's in the chapters. SORRY :( !**  
**  
Please review you me with all your amazing thoughts about this chapter. Have fun~**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Vervain

_'__Black eyes, wild with their fierce craving for my death, watched for the moment when my protector's attention would be diverted. The moment when I would surely die.'_

* * *

Elena POV:

I hurried home because I was afraid that Jenna would be mad if I would be 1 minute late. She loves family night more then anything. When my parents were still alive it was a tradition that she would visit a family night once a month, so we kind of kept it in the family.

My mind drifted of to Damon and Stefan. So they were brothers. I guess when I looked like his ex Damon must have been confused a bit too, or maybe they didn't meet?

I shouldn't care about this at all. Damon was my teacher, and Stefan, I don't know… Maybe he was my type maybe he wasn't. Damon and Stefan seemed like they were friendly to one another but they didn't seem very close. There was some tension between them, I couldn't quiet make out what it was.

When I reached home dinner was already set. We ate dinner, watched a movie and all went upstairs to our own bedroom. When I came in it felt a bit warm. I changed my clothes to some shorts and a tank top and opened the window. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and came back to my bedroom only to see a shadow of a person in the corner of my room.

I felt a quick rush through my stomach. It was anxiety, I felt scared. Who is this person and why is it in my room? I looked around for something to grab and then the person took a step forward.

"Damon?" He grinned at me. "Hello Elena" he said carefully. "How – What are you doing in my room?" I asked while I frowned. He sighed. "How did you get here?" I asked after he didn't answer. "Well Elena, you see, I'm a vampire and I can just jump" I snorted, "This isn't the time for jokes Damon." He nodded.

"Actually Elena, I spoke the truth" I nodded with disbelieve. "Sure, and I'm the Queen of England" I turned around to reach for the doorknob when he moved around me with incredible speed and hold my hand. I looked up to him and shrugged back my hand out of his grip. "How can you be so fast?" I took two steps back, not knowing what was happening right now.

"Like I said 'Lena, I'm a vampire." He smiled like he was proud of his jokes. I folded my arms over each other. "All right, proof it, "vampire"" I said with sarcasm. He smiled, "You sure you want me to do that 'Lena? He reached down to my neck with his mouth and I felt him licking my neck. I shivered, it didn't scare me but it actually fell kind of good.

I pushed him back on his chest. "I think this is highly inappropriate Damon." He frowned at me. "You said to proof it… here I am" I took another step back. "By licking my neck?" He grinned. "I could just bite in if you feel like it." I narrowed my eyes, was he trying to make me scared with his jokes? "Look Damon, I don't know what you trying to do here but it isn't funny"

He looked at the ground for some seconds and when he looked up his eyes were red on the sides, I saw his veins under his eyes turn coal black, he opened his mouth I heard a loud growl and I saw fangs. I felt my stomach turn and quickly walked away from him.

"What are you?!" I felt my eyes turning big and my skin felt cold. I had goose bumps all over. What kind of monster was he? Was he here to drink my blood? No no no, I got to get out of here. I panicked and ran to the door. When I opened it Damon pushed it back to close. I felt tears running over my face. This wasn't happening. Vampire's don't exist, vampire's don't exist. I kept telling myself that over and over while holding on to the doorknob and letting the tears fall.

"Elena" I heard Damon saying with his own familiar voice. He sounded a bit hurt and I didn't know why. I'm scared as crap and there he was just calling out my name. I turned around slowly looking at the ground and still holding the doorknob. He pulled my chin up with his hand and his scary look was gone.

He was his normal self again and I felt a bit relieved. "Elena, I didn't mean to scare you." I frowned. "What – are – you?" I said slowly word after word. "Like I said, I'm a vampire." This time he didn't act like he was proud of it, he seemed a bit concerned. "Look Elena, I know this is all scary, but you're going to forget anyways I'm just here to give you this." He reached down to his pocket and got out a small box.

He handed it over to me and I opened it, there was a small pendant in it. It looked like vintage; it was silver with a small red gem in it. It was so beautiful. There was a scent that came from it. I sniffed at it and looked at Damon with curiosity. "It's a herb that keep off people like me." I frowned and walked away from him to the middle of the room. "What do you mean keep of?" He smiled "Well, us vampire's can compel people, so basically tell them what to do, but if you wear this they won't be able to"

I nodded, still not completely understanding what's happening right now, or what I just saw. "Damon, can you just leave?" he nodded. "All most" he took a few steps towards me as I stepped back. "Damon, what are you-" he placed his finger on my mouth as he came to me with his vampire speed. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"You will forget everything that happened, you found this pendant on your desk and Jenna gave it to you, it was a necklace from your mother and you will never, even if somebody asks, take it off. You forgot I was here and that I told you I was a vampire. You we're just going to bed and found the pendant. You won't speak to aunt Jenna about it just say to everyone that it's from your parents."

I blinked once and was standing in the middle of my room with the pendant I just found. I felt weird, like some parts were missing, a deja-vu like feeling. I shrugged my shoulders. I put on the necklace and looked at myself in the mirror. So pretty… I let a tear fall down. I never saw my mother wearing this necklace, she had a lot of jewelry though, never could decide which one to wear.

I got to my bed and lie down. Another day tomorrow.

**Damon POV:**

I quickly got out of her bedroom and let myself fall down. I sighed. If this was her reaction to me being a vampire I could never tell her. At least she's wearing the vervain to keep her from Stefan compelling her. I was too concerned now that his emotions were of that he would take advantage of her.

I walked home slowly, not having the need to rush, the stars were glimmering in the sky and the moon was pretty clear.

When I reach home Stefan was no where to be found. I hope he wasn't feeding on people in town. I walked downstairs and opened a small fridge with blood bags. These were my favorite, 0 negative, my favorite taste.

I don't know why we prefer things it's just in the matter of years you learn that you prefer one. You even tell when you smell it. Like with Elena. Her blood type is also 0 negative. It's rare but it exists and it's so good.

I drank out the bag and went upstairs. I lay down on bed and felt asleep immediately.

' x ~

I woke up at 6.30 for school. Another day of work, I was really enjoying this job even though it was just to be near Elena. Yes, I do want to better myself, but that could have worked without the job. I just wanted to see if Elena could fix me. It's not like I'm really damaged, I just have some small issues.

I left the house and went to the school. Elena and her friends were sitting outside on a bench. I putted my sunglasses on and walked by them. "Mister Salvatore" I heard Caroline screech behind me. I turned around and made a bow. "Ladies" I gave them a half smile and saw them all blushing. Except from Elena, She clearly wasn't impressed, again.

"Care to join us? You're a bit early" Caroline smiled at me and I felt disgusted, I told her that she and I were not going to happen, what's with her. "Oh why not." I walked towards them and sat down next to Elena. "Bonnie, April, Elena." I said while taking of my sunglasses and letting my eyes met Elena's.

"How are you today Elena?" She gave me half a smile. "I'm fine, why? Did I gave you the impression that I'm not?" I frowned. "No, I'm just asking because I'm a nice person." She huffed "You are?" she gave me a provoking smile. Oh I would love to fuck her on this bench right now. "Yes Elena, I am." I 'accidently' placed my hand on hers as I'd sat back enjoying the sun. She looked up to me, I could feel it. "He's so handsome" I heard Caroline whisper to Bonnie. Of course they thought I couldn't hear it. I smiled, pure of the ego boost. "What's so funny?" I looked at Elena whom was raising one brow at me.

"Nothing." She slipped her hand under mine out and placed it on her knee. "I'm sorry Elena, I didn't even notice." I whispered with sarcasm so that the girls couldn't hear it. "I bet you didn't" again that smile, she was provoking me so badly. "Well girls, I should prepare for class, since you are my first class you know." I smiled at them, got of the bench and walked inside the building. "I have to go to the bathroom, I see you guys inside." I heard Elena say with my vampire ears.

I slowed down my movement only so she could catch up with me. "Mr. Salvatore!" I heard her shout more then was necessary. I turned around trying to act surprised. "Miss. Gilbert?" I stood still as she neared. "I wanted to thank you again for giving my diary back" She smiled at me. "That really why you here?" she narrowed her eyes. "Why else would I be here?" I took a step closer and looked deeply into her beautiful and mesmerizing eyes. I put a strand of hair behind her ear and I could see her blush deeply.

"Elena" I looked up and saw my brother standing behind her. She turned around quickly and gave him a smile. "Stefan" she was sounding like she just got caught in some sort of sex game. "Elena, now I see you, I would like to ask you something." She nodded "what is it?" He smiled. What did he had in mind now?

"Well, Caroline told me that you still needed an escort for the founders party since your ex boyfriend died and all." Great going Stefan, that's really how you handle things, I folded my arms. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that I really love to go with you, if you'll have me of course." I saw Elena scratching her arm, like she was nervous. "Ehm, well, I –" I smiled. "I just asked Elena that and she already said yes to me, sorry brother." He looked mad and Elena turned around, I gave her a charming smile. "You did?" she looked at me with confusion.

"Yes I did." I gave her a wink. "I don't think we are allowed to go with teachers" I pouted my lips. "Gah, Elena, you're ruining it." She smiled "I did? So you that desperate to go with me huh?" "If you keep smiling like that you won't even get there safely." I said with a grin, just playing along her game. "That so?" She turned back to Stefan. "I would love to go with you." His mood went from anger to complete 'fake' happiness. "Great! I won't disappoint you." He walked off and Elena turned around.

"So what were you asking me?" She grinned and I scoffed. "At least spare me one dance then" She smiled and winked. "For you? Anything, mister Salvatore." My lips curled up in half a smile. "Anything Miss Gilbert?" She narrowed her eyes and nodded. I lowered my lips to hers and repeated myself just hanging above her lips. "Anything?" I saw her swallow and her eyes locked with mine. "Anything." She said slowly. I grinned and bend further down.

* * *

**So I know this was short chapter, my inspiration kind of left me in the end, I've rewritten it like 5 times but I decided to end with a cliff hanger. Like the ending of season 5... I'm still crying over that. /ssh**  
**  
Stay tuned for more. Please review me your lovely thoughts about this chapter.**

**You guys are amazing! EEK!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Let the right one in

**Hello dearies, I'm hereeeee! Did you enjoy my latest chapter? :)**  
**Please let me know what you think so far about my story, or help me with some ideas to go on about. I love to hear ideas and maybe even put them in my story. **

**Let me know with a review! Or just leave a sweet note.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Let the right one in.**

_'Today I choose life. Every morning when I wake up I can choose joy, happiness, negativity, pain... To feel the freedom that comes from being able to continue to make mistakes and choices - today I choose to feel life, not to deny my humanity but embrace it.'_

* * *

**Damon POV:**

She closed her eyes as I came further down with my mouth. I smirked and stopped right before her mouth. I could feel her warm breath and was trying so hard to not kiss her. "You want me to kiss you Elena?" she opened her eyes and her cheeks flustered. "Isn't that highly inappropriate?" I said quietly with still the smirk on my face.

She nodded slowly, seemed like she wasn't really hearing what I was saying. Then she shook her head and took a step back. I sighed deeply of relieve, I would just kiss her if we would stand like that for another minute or even second. I gave her a smile and winked. "See you in class" I turned around and walked to my class and closed the door behind me. I sighed deeply and felt my cock twitch in my pants. This girl had too much power over my body…

**Elena POV:**

I don't know why I just didn't say yes if he asked me if I wanted to kiss him. YES, my head screamed, but the words didn't come out. But like he said, it is highly inappropriate, even though I think the flirting is already highly inappropriate. I shook my head another time and sighed. Elena fight for something, you want him clearly… I tapped on the ground with my food and walked towards his class.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. He stood up and looked at me with confusion. "Elena?" You can do this, you can do this Gilbert. I walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. He looked so handsome, the way his blouse was making his biceps pop out, the way his sleeves were rolled up in a mess, the way he goes with his hand through his hair, again. He kept his hand there and smiled.

"Something the matter?" he asked me gently. "I-I" No words came out again and I sighed. "I'm just early" I walked to my seat and sat in it. He scoffed, looking like he didn't really believe me. I couldn't just kiss him, he didn't kiss me for a reason, I don't want to mess up his job or get him in any kind of trouble.

**Damon POV:**

I sat down and there was a silence. Not another 7 minutes before the bell goes and everybody gets in one by one. I sighed and looked at Elena, whom was clearly checking me out. I saw her eyes go up and down over my body and couldn't help but smile.

"Like what you see?" I said cocky. She looked up to me and blushed. "Nothing I haven't seen before" I nodded. "So I guess you're not a virgin then?" She blushed, I don't know if I went too far that she was turning red for being mad or for being embarrassed. "Damon!" She shouted. "That's none of your business" I pouted. "Sorry" I said with sarcasm while shaking my head and raising my brows. She folded her arms over each other and didn't even look at me.

I sighed. "Sorry Elena. You're right, it's none of my business" She pouted her lips and still didn't look at me. She still was cute even though she was 'trying' to look mad. "And no, if you loved someone in your life you can't be a virgin now can you." She said, still looking at the window. I scoffed. "Really? So you got to love to have sex?" I smirked and placed my head on my hands on the desk. She nodded. "Yes- No-Ugh, haven't you been in love?" She blurted out since she couldn't get her words together.

She gave me this cocky look and I smiled. "I've been in love, it's painful, and it's pointless and overrated." I said while clicking my pen. Her face went from this cocky smile to this sorrowful deer in the headlights. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say it like that." I nodded. "It doesn't matter Elena, it was a long time ago." She nodded and smiled. "I really am sorry; I didn't know you had such bad experience with it." I sighed. "Elena, could we just not talk about it?" she nodded and smiled again.

I had to change the subject. "I like you and your smile" I said quietly while watching her every move. She blushed again this time she smiled even more, really sincere. The bell rang and she looked back out of the window.

**Elena POV:**

So has been in love, only she broke his heart I guess. Why else would he be so devastated. I placed my books on the table and waited for class to end. Once I got out he didn't say a word to me. Maybe I did cross the line? Why should I care, he asked me if I still was a virgin!

And no I wasn't... Matt and I had sex, it wasn't what I expected, there was no... Passion… He didn't really ask for it but sometimes he made these slight comments where I could hear that he wanted it. So one night I just decided to do it. When I spin it off in my head now I really sound like I didn't wanted it. But that wasn't the case, it's not like I regret it, I just expected it to be different, to be more...

**' ****x ~**

I got home and unpacked my school books, Caroline was throwing another party at the grill tonight and Bonnie asked me to come as support. I decided to go since I was hoping to actually see Damon there.

I curled my hair again and washed my face and putted on some makeup. I changed my clothes to a denim skirt with a bright blue tank top and walked to The Grill. When I came in Bonnie was already there with Caroline. I looked at the bar, no Damon…

We sat down, ordered some drinks and got to talk. "I really like Damon" Caroline said out of nowhere. Bonnie and I smiled and talked at the same time, "We know." Caroline smiled and blushed. If she only knew… "Didn't he say to you that he wasn't interested?" Bonnie asked her. She glanced at me and I frowned. She didn't tell me this? "Well Bonnie, I'm sure he had too much to drink" she said quickly after sipping her own drink.

"Hello Ladies" I looked up and I saw that Stefan was standing next to us along with Damon. "Can we join?" He asked with a bright smile. I nodded and I shove myself to the side so they could sit next to me. Damon sat next to me while Stefan grabbed a chair to join. They both ordered some whiskey and smiled at me. I felt kind of watched as I turned back to Caroline.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Damon asked us with a sly smile. "Nothing" Caroline said cocky and looked at her hands. There were a few minutes of silence. Damon's legs were rested against mine and I felt a jolt every minute through my body if he even moved an inch. Oh god, why was he so mesmerizing.

Stefan broke the silence, at last. "So Caroline I heard you will do anything to become miss Mystic Falls this year?" She smiled "Yes, of course, I must win this year. Unless I lose to Elena here of course." I sighed. "Caroline, it's not like I take this thing serious…" she nodded "But I do." She said while throwing her head to the left and looked at me with a competitive smirk. "Well ladies, I'm sure you both do good, and Elena, it's a honor to be your escort." I smiled at him a bit uneasy. Why was he so going on about it.

"Of course, I would have the second dance with Elena." Damon looked at his brother the same way Caroline looked at me. This table was turning into a creepy competitive conversation. Bonnie looked at me like what's going on. "Oh Damon, you can have the second dance with me if you want to" Caroline said. I giggled and looked at Damon's face that went from a smile to like he saw someone die. "Thank you Caroline, but Elena promised me already" she nodded with disappointment.

We talked more that evening and all went our separate ways after. Bonnie brought me home with the car and I went straight to bed. Tomorrow it was Friday and Saturday was the debutante miss Mystic Falls day… Better sleep tight to make my mom proud, since she was the one who always wanted me to do this.

* * *

**Yes I know, another short chapter, but I was at work and it was so silent. I just had to write. **  
**Let me know what you thought by a review or even give me ideas to add to the story :D**  
**Thank you amazing people!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Kiss Me

HI THERE! Here I am again, so I wrote 2 short chapters in 2 days and this will be the third so rcardinals4 see it as 1 long chapter, I don't want to disappoint you… /cry.

stordec23, who doesn't want them to kiss soon? Hihihihi. /evilmasterplan.

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are amaze-balls! :D Leave some more please, I love reading them!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Kiss me**

_'__Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself. Do not dwell in the past, do not dream in the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.'  
_

* * *

**Elena POV:**

I walked to school, didn't feel the need to be picked up today. The weather was nice and before we know it it's going to be fall. I hate rain, so I might as well enjoy the sun. I walked by the graveyard and saw Damon standing there when I peeked. I still got time, I might as well say hello.

I walked towards him and his jaw was clenched. He seemed really sad. "Hey Damon" I said quietly. He looked up and gave me a bright smile. This Damon was much better. "Hey Elena" and he looked back to the grave. I looked at it and saw the name Katherine Pierce. Katherine? As in, the ex from Stefan? She's dead?! I felt kind of shocked, but also I was wondering why Damon was here.

He looked back up to me and apparently saw my confusion. "She was my ex also, to fill in your questions." He said quietly. I nodded, well that's kind of weird. I wonder who dated her first. "So that's why you didn't want to talk about it last time, I didn't know Damon" He scoffed "Elena, stop apologizing, you don't know anything so." He sighed deeply and looked back at the stone. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." I said slowly and turned around to walk away until he grabbed my hand.

He pulled me back and spun me around right into his arms. "Elena, I'm sorry, I'm a dick, most of the times and somehow when I say these things to you, I feel bad, normally I don't care about people." I giggled and felt my heart race. "Is that what you say to all the girls?" I blushed deeply when I looked into his eyes and his grip became tighter around my waist where he was holding me. My hands we're clinging into his shirt and I didn't feel the need to let go.

"Elena, why can't I stay away from you?" he whispered. I felt my heart skip a beat, my body felt hot and my breathing was off rhythm. This guy could turn my world upside down without even speaking one word. "I could ask you the same" was the only thing I could let out. "You know I would regret this in the morning" his eyes sparkled. "Regret what?" I hissed under my breath.

He slowly caressed my chin with his thumb and smoothly pressed his lips on mine. They were soft and everything I imaged them to be. I moaned against his mouth before I closed my eyes, surrendered and kissed him back. His lips movement synced with mine and it felt amazing. I felt his tongue asking for access and opened my mouth slowly. His tongue massaged against mine and my hand went into his hair.

He pressed his body against mine while he kissed me. I moaned quietly as I could feel his erection against my tummy. My core became wet just by feeling his desire. He moaned in my mouth while I tugged his hair. His hands moved down to my ass and he pressed me even further against him. The kiss became more passionate. His tongue was moving so greedy against mine.

He bowed his head out because we both needed air. His eyes met mine as we were trying to catch up our breathing. "'Lena" He said quietly. "Damon" was all I could let out. My eyes quickly glanced along him as I saw Stefan in the far distance. "Stefan" Damon huffed. "No, it's Damon." I pouted my lips and pointed to where he was standing. He turned around and walked away while looking very angry. Damon turned around and sighed. "He looked very mad." I said while Damon turned back to me.

"Look Elena, you are very beautiful, and what just happened could we keep that between us?" I frowned. "Yes, but Stefan." He nodded. "Don't worry, he won't spill." "I meant that he looked so mad" "Look Elena, I have to tell you something" I nodded, wondering what he has to tell now. "You look very much like our ex Katherine, I've been heartbroken by Katherine for a long, long time, but I came here to redeem myself and to banish her out of my life, and Stefan, he's more broken then I am about it, he couldn't be his self with Katherine while I could and I guess he hates me for that."

I nodded again, not knowing where he was going with this. "What are you saying?" He sighed. "My brother is a fool. He thinks that because you look like Katherine you`re weak and easily led like her. But he`s wrong. I could feel your kindness from the other side of town. I can feel it now, a white light like the desert sun. You have strength, Elena, even as you are. But you could be so much stronger..." I raised my eyebrows. He sounded really sincere and I appreciated that. But now I was wondering how much do I actually look like Katherine?

"Thank you Damon" He smiled. "No thank you" "What for?" I smiled back at him. "For that amazing kiss" I blushed and he grinned. He looked at his cellphone and looked at me with concern. "Class is starting." My eyes became wide and we both walked in a quick pace to school.

When we reached there the whole class was full, everybody was looking at us with weird faces as we both walked in too late and me blushing like hell. "Sorry I'm late class, me and Elena had something to discuss before class." Nobody seemed to understand things the wrong way except from Caroline.

"You know student and teacher relationships are strictly forbidden?" she blurted through class. "Caroline, why are you always the person that people gossip about?" She looked offended and raised her brows. "Because I'm awesome?" She said with a victories smile. "No Caroline, because you're the person that always start the rumors, first of all there is nothing going on between me and Elena, second of all, don't you think it's rude to embarrass your friend like this?" he said while nodding towards me. Her cheeks became deep red and she huffed and looked out of the window. Damon and I quickly glanced at each other and I spelled Thank You with my lips. He smiled and started his class.

Classes went by pretty quick and once I reached home I was more then tired of the day. There were so many things to think about. The things Damon all said to me about his ex. I almost thought that he meant they were dating at the same time but that's probably not it. I do wonder what he meant that Stefan couldn't be him self. Like he could be a different person?

I sighed and putted on some music. I let the evening pass me by quickly and went to bed.

**' x ~**

My alarm raised me at 9 am to get ready for debutante ball. Bonnie would be here at 10 so I putted on some sweat pants and a top and walked downstairs. I made some pancakes before she came in. When the ball rang I opened it and greet her with a smile and a hug.

We ate our pancakes, we quickly got ourselves a drink and I putted on some jeans and a shirt. Bonnie drove us to the Lockwood house where our escorts would be waiting. We got out the car and Damon was standing before me when I looked up.

He was wearing a black tux with a black bowtie; he looked even more amazing then ever before. He could really pull off a suit. "Elena" He said as he gave me a quick bow. He looked up and grinned. "Save me that dance" He whispered before Bonnie got out. I smiled and blushed. "Of course Mister Salvatore" I said quickly.

Bonnie joined us and smiled at Damon. "Hello mister Salvatore." He grinned. "Please Bonnie, its Damon out of class." She smiled at him. "Ladies, let's go inside?" He said while he opening two arms for us to grab. I placed my arm in his as Bonnie did too and we walked inside.

We stopped near the entrance as we set hello to Taylor's father. "Mister Lockwood" Elena said politely. "Elena, come in guys" He waved at us as he walked away. Damon walked us inside the house where we got champagne. Caroline walked towards us with Taylor whom is her escort for the dance.

Bonnie and let go of Damon before Caroline would burst into flames as she was already looking at our arms. "Girls, we need to go upstairs." She said quickly with an angry face. We walked upstairs to get dressed and do our hair and makeup.

"Elena where is your dress?" Caroline asked me while I putted on some makeup. "It's in that closet, why?" She shook her head. "Let me get it out for you." She walked to the closet and grabbed the bag with the dress inside. She opened it and laid it out on the bed. It was a silky blue dress with crossed straps on the back. It was a straight model and at the top by my breasts it was heart shaped.

"It's so beautiful Elena" Bonnie said as she stroked the soft silk. I smiled at her while I was curling my hair. "It's nice" I said politely after hearing Caroline snort.

After a long hour of Bonnie curling my hair in perfect curls she putted the front row of my hair back with a blue clip and let one curl come out of it. I putted my shiny earrings in and looked in the mirror at the pendant on my neck.

"Where did you get that anyway?" Bonnie asked me once she saw me looking at it. "It was my mom's, Jenna found it." I smiled at her and she nodded. "It's really pretty, doesn't fit the dress though" I nodded and played with it in my hand. "I don't feel like taking it off, this was my mom's day after all, she should be with me." Bonnie nodded, I guess she understood me.

I putted on my dress and we all walked to the top of the stairs where we lined up. Bonnie went down quickly since she wasn't participating because she wasn't the daughter of a founding family. Tina Fell, Blair Fell and Caroline were first. The other girl Amber Bradley was nowhere to be found so it was just us four. I felt my heart race and looked down to the escorts. They all looked very handsome only I didn't see Stefan yet. Maybe he was still on his way. It's a big house so…

"Caroline Forbes, sets herself in for charity, helps children in Africa by donating every month. Is the head of student council -" She continued talking but I was more concerned about the fact that I still didn't see Stefan. I looked down once more but he still wasn't there.

"Tina Fell" I took a step forward as I saw Caroline getting down to her escort. "Blair Fell" also for her she had a short story and now it was almost my turn. "Amber Bradley" Misses Lockwood looked up to me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Elena Gilbert, daughter of Johnathan and Samantha Gilbert, sister of Jeremy Gilbert." She talked about the save the fortress charity case I led two years ago. I came above the stairs and watched down to see only Amber's escort standing there.

"Escorted by Stefan Salvatore" Misses Lockwood said. I made my way down with still no sign from Stefan. I stood still at the last staircase and looked through the room. "Escorted by Stefan Salvatore" She repeated. I felt like crying when I was just standing there. Then in the corner of my eyes I saw Damon stepping forward. He reached out his hand and I putted mine on top. "I got you" He whispered as he led me down to the garden.

* * *

YES! Chapter done, so is my work for today. I hope you can all forgive me for the short chapters. But hey I updated 3 in 3 days, at least that counts for something?

Also; YAY THEY KISSED! Told you I had an evil master plan. Hang on for next chapter.  
Leave me more sweet reviews. I love you guys. /cryinginalittlecorner

Next time more Damon since this was an all Elena chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 - Lost Girls

**Hello, I know it's been quite a while, but please enjoy this update. Let me know what you think of the story. You guys are amazing!**

Have fun Dearies.

* * *

Chapter six: Lost girls.

_"__I envy people that know love. Those whom have someone who takes them as they are."_

* * *

**Damon POV:**

When she came down I looked around me to see where my brother was. He was nowhere to be seen and Elena looked around the room with concern. I arched my back and stepped forward. I reached my hand out for her to take it and I putted my best smile on. She smiled back and placed her hand gently on mine.

"Where is Stefan?" she asked me in a whisper as we walked through the door into the big garden. I shrugged my shoulders as we took our places. The dance was supposed to be without touching, but with every near hand she placed up while dancing, I felt like she touched every inch of my body.

Her eyes pierced in mine as we continued our slow dance. The world around me seemed to disappear. Then I had to step in, take her hand in mine and placed my other hand gently on her back as I swept her around on the dance floor. Our eyes couldn't stay away from each other and once I realized she felt the same I gave her a small smirk as she smiled at me.

We took a step back to our spots, where I, unfortunately, couldn't touch her anymore. My thoughts were broken by the sound of people clapping for all of us. The dance was very intense even though we nearly touched. My mind went back to Friday, the day we kissed. It was so intense, every nerve in my body was tightened and for once in quite a while I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her blood. Which I didn't think about in a long time.

I peeked at Elena whom was clapping and smiling. She was so beautiful, the way her dress fell around her body the, the way her hair was curled and putted back. She looked like a true princess. I shook my head. "Damon, you sound cheesy" I mumbled to myself.

"What's that?" Elena was now standing next to me as we needed to go back inside. "Nothing" I smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes at me. I frowned, "What?" She smiled and gave me a glass of champagne when we got inside. "You deserve this" she said quietly. "Why?" I took a sip of the fancy champagne. The Lockwood's really knew how to spend their money. "Because you saved me back there when your brother didn't show up" I smiled at her. "No problemo Elena."

Bonnie was standing at the other side of the room calling out to her. As she turned around I called her name. "Elena." She turned back to me and frowned. "Yes Damon?" I smirked. "You look grrrreat" I said as I winked at her. She blushed, quickly turned around and walked to Bonnie.

I placed my elbow on the table as I was looking at Elena, more like creepily staring at her. But I didn't care, she knew I was into her already, otherwise I wouldn't kiss her. Well I hope she knew.

I saw her peeking at me as she talked to Bonnie. They looked at a blond girl that was standing in the corner. She was tiding up a scarf around her neck and was looking quite embarrassed. Elena walked over to her and greeted her, her name was Amber she looked very flustered like she's seen a vampire. Stefan…

I walked towards Elena and Amber. "Elena, care to join me for a dance?" She looked up to me and frowned. "Ehm, sure" She nodded at Amber and she smiled as she walked along with me to the other couples that were dancing to the slow music. I placed my hand gently on her back and grabbed her other hand in mine as we one stepped slowly to the music.

"So now I've had your first and second dance" I smirked at her as she looked up to me with a bit of pink cheeks. She smiled and shook her head. "What's so important about us dancing together?" She said with a face that looked like was into a challenge. I smirked and came down a bit closer to her ear. "Nothing, just the idea of getting to touch you a little bit was enough." I whispered into her ear.

Her hands were gripping on me tighter and I felt her holding on to my jacket as she almost fell over her own feet. "Knocking you off your feet huh?" I looked into her eyes and gave her a cocky smirk as she frowned. "Don't give yourself ego boosts, it doesn't suit you." I scoffed, "Elena dear, everything suits me, you more then anyone should know that" She gave me half a smile and didn't say anything back. I felt the victory, even though it didn't quite satisfy me, yet.

"Btw, what was with your English transcript, I expected more from you." I said slowly, trying to make a conversation. "What about it?" She asked, didn't really seemed like she cared though. "Well I had to give you a D, it wasn't very good." She nodded. "Well, I couldn't really concentrate on it actually… "I nodded. "Well, if you ever need help you can always come by at my home" I winked at her as she smiled. "Thank you Damon, that's really kind of you" She said with a honey voice that I knew so well.

I got tapped on my shoulder and turned around to face my brother. "Stefan" I said with a surprised voice. "Where have you been?" I asked him while I already knew. "Out" He said quickly and his eyes glanced over to Elena. "May I have this dance?" Elena looked to me and bit her lip. I could see on her face that she didn't know what to do so I just stepped aside to let Stefan dance with her.

Stefan came up to her and putted his hand out to Elena. "Damon" she said as I turned around. "It's okay Elena." I said to her looking back but still walking forward. I got myself some champagne and watched my brother dancing with her awkwardly. They didn't talk and Elena was either looked around the room or looking at her feet.

After two minutes Stefan finally spoke. "I'm sorry I wasn't here before." He said with puppy eyes. C'mon Stefan, you're a Salvatore, even with your emotions of you're acting pathetic. Elena looked up to him. "Yes, so where were you that was more important to stood me up?" I frowned and so did Elena, right on girl. "Sorry, I had some important business to attend." He looked really sorry, damn good acting there.

"Sounds serious" She said with a sarcastic tone. I smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little. "Elena I-"Stefan started. "It's okay Stefan." She interrupted him. Her eyes drifted off to something behind me. I looked back and saw a girl with long dark blond hair and blue eyes staring at Elena. I looked back at Elena and saw that her face was a little bit sad. "I'm sorry Stefan, would you excuse me?" She said while she was already walking of. She walked past the girl and the girl just stared at her and was just standing there.

I walked towards Stefan. "Did you feed on that girl?" I asked him quietly. "So what if I did?" He said while shrugging his shoulders. "Could you just, turn your emotions back on already?" I hissed at him. He laughed. "Why would I do that? It's so enjoyable to watch you worry about Elena." He smiled. "Relax brother, I won't hurt her." I narrowed my eyes at him. "She's not Katherine" He frowned. "Don't you think I know that? What did you think that I was going to play that game with you again? With you and Elena. No thanks." He said as I smiled. "This game isn't for you to play anyway, so stay out of it." I said as I folded my arms over each other. He scoffed and walked off.

I'd better find Elena, she looked quite sad. I walked to the gardens and saw her sitting on a bench near the water. I sat down next to her and she didn't even look at me. "Nice view" I said quietly. She smiled at the universe. God, how I would like to feel her lips on mine. Then she turned to me and smiled at me. "That was Matt's older sister Vicki" She said quietly and sighed. I leaned back against the bench and placed my hands behind my head. "You looked upset" I stated. She nodded and smiled. "Well, I haven't seen her since the funeral. And I kind of forbid her to see Jeremy." Aha, so she was feeling guilty. "Why's that?" I asked her.

"Drugs, booze, etc." I nodded as she studied me. "Ah, younger brothers, sometimes you just want to bite them you know." I said and grinned at her. She smiled. "Well kicking his ass wouldn't make any difference" "Maybe, maybe not, I'd sure would love to try it with Stefan after today." She giggled. "Don't, I already made him feel guilty I guess, besides, I had my first dance anyway right." She looked back to the water and I smiled at myself. Stefan guilty? Nah…

"Elena, I-" I heard footsteps behind me so quickly shut my mouth, after a few second she looked to me confused why I wasn't talking. I looked behind me and saw that girl Vicki coming up to us. "Elena" she said quietly and Elena looked up. "Vicki" She almost screamed and she stood up quickly. She walked around the bench in front of Vicki. "Can I talk to you?" Vicki asked with a bit of, I don't know, was it anger, frustration? Elena nodded and followed her to the right where she stood still.

"I found a note of Matt" Elena didn't spoke she just nodded. "Did you guys fight before he went to see you?" She folded her arms and was looking cocky at Elena. I didn't like this girl already. "Well, Vicki, may I ask what was in the note?" She raised one brow at Elena and stood there, tapping her foot impatiently. "Can you just answer my question?" Elena nodded. "It's a long story Vicki." Vicki pouted her lips. "Elena, can you just fucking answer me" She said as she took a step closer trying to intimidate Elena.

There were two boys coming up behind them. One with pitch black hair and a strong figure and one with brown hear and brown eyes looking like a lost puppy. "Vicki" The one with black hair said and walked up to her and Elena. The other boy followed and Elena smiled at him. "Jeremy" she said with a surprised voice. So that's her brother, now who is the other douche? I stood up and walked towards them. "Taylor not now" Vicki said as she rolled her eyes. Taylor placed a hand on her hips and wanted to drag her along.

"Just tell me Elena, did you, or didn't you guys fight when Matt was at you?" Elena looked at her feet. "I don't see why that's any of your business" I said while coming next to Elena. Vicki looked up to me and frowned. "Who are you?" She said. "I'm Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you" I said with sarcasm as she scoffed. "Hi Jeremy" Vicki said seductive and Elena looked up quickly. Jeremy had a grin on his face like they had sex and the dude named Taylor was seriously looking mad. "Vicki don't waste your time with that punk" He said as he narrowed his eyes at Jeremy.

"Punk? That's so cool dude, and then what are you, a snobby brat?" Jeremy fired back. Taylor stepped a bit closer to Jeremy and let out a small groan. "Walk away Gilbert" He warned Jeremy. Jeremy turned around and walked of, so did Tyler only the other way with his hands made as fists. Vicki wanted to walk after Jeremy but Elena hold her arm. Vicki quickly turned to Elena. "What are you doing?" "You can't see Jeremy anymore Vicki, you have a bad influence on him" she said calmly.

Elena sure does know how to handle things. Vicki pulled back her arm and placed her hand around Elena's neck as walked her up against a tree. "Listen to me you little brat, you had my brother wrapped around your finger for 15 years." She said as she hold her up against the tree.

I rushed to Vicki and jumped on her to make her fall on the ground. I felt my vampire teeth come out and my eyes turn darker. Vicki was hit on the head so she wasn't really paying attention. I quickly got back up; not knowing Elena was already standing next to me and was actually facing me. "Your eyes" she said as I turned around away from her. "It's nothing; I have something in my eyes." Vicki got up and rushed into the house. Once I calmed down I turned back to Elena. "You okay?" I asked her as I grabbed her arm. She nodded. "I'm fine." Her hair was all over her face and I took a step closer and put the strands on both sides behind her ear.

She looked to me like she was curious about something. I traced her jawline to her neck to see a little red spot from where Vicki's hands were. I traced to her lips and then back to her eyes. I heard her breathing getting faster as I was coming closer and tracing her neck and shoulder with my thumb. I placed my other hand softly on her cheek. "Damon" she said quietly.

I looked up to her eyes and cupped her face. "You can't-"I putted my thumb on her lips. I didn't want her to finish it. While cupping her face I pulled her closer and slowly placed a small kiss on her forehead. I took my time before I let go of her. I traced my hands over her hair and took a step back. She looked up to me and stared deeply into my eyes.

"After you" I said as I turned to the house and spread my arm. She smiled and walked past me, I followed her until we came in the house again. "Thank you Damon" She said in a whisper. "You seem to be thanking me a lot today." She smiled and looked up to me as she grabbed us some champagne. "Well I had a lot to be thankful for" she handed me a glass and I took a few sips, still preferring the strong stuff though.

Jeremy and Taylor were standing a few inches away from us fighting is hushed tones. I could still hear them though. "You stay away from Vicki" Taylor said. "Whom said Vicki wants that?" Jeremy replied. "You're nothing to her" Taylor said as he gave a small push at his shoulder. Elena was now looking at them too, a little confused. "Why would she sleep with somebody that's nothing to her?"

Taylor now became so mad he charged at Jeremy and flew him in his hair. Jeremy punched Taylor right in the face and Elena took a step forward. Taylor shot a punch back quickly and Jeremy fell on the ground. I placed down my drink and took a step forward only to be held back by Elena whom was now walking towards them.

"Jeremy!" She screamed at him as she reached out for him. Jeremy pushed Taylor to the ground and jumped on top of him to hit him a few times. "JEREMY!" Elena was now screaming harder and was grabbing his shoulder. Jeremy shrugged her off and went on hitting. I took Elena's hand and dragged her back before she got hurt. Elena looked up to me with concern.

Taylor was now standing up to and hit Jeremy to the ground. I saw Jeremy picking up a glass and quickly walked between them. Jeremy got up and wanted to hit him with the glass instead if cut my hand and I gave Jeremy a push back.

Elena walked towards Jeremy quickly who was now lying on the ground. Everybody was watching us and Taylor got now hold back by one of the other visitors. "Jeremy, what do you think you're doing?" Elena said while he got up. "Stay out of it Elena" he rushed away leaving Elena standing there. I looked at my hand, the blood was there but the scratch was already closing.

Elena walked up to me and wanted to grab my hand. "You're bleeding" she said as she looked at me with concern. "I'm fine Elena" She reached for my hand. "No you're not, you're bleeding" I opened my hand for her to see nothing, just a few drips of blood. I wiped my hand of my pants and showed her again. "I'm fine, it wasn't my blood" S

he frowned. "No, I saw the glass cut your hand, I saw the blood." She said with confusion. "Elena, I'm fine okay?! It wasn't my blood" "But the glass, I saw it cutting you." She shook her head. I cupped her face. "I'm fine, really" She sighed and I let her head go. "Really?" I smiled at her. "Yes." 

* * *

**Yay, back with a long chapter. Please leave me reviews guys!  
xoxo**


End file.
